Never Forgot You
by beanna96
Summary: 15 year old Bella and 17 year old Edward had been the perfect couple. On the night Edward leaves for college, they lose their virginity to each other. Nine moths later, Alexis Rose Cullen joined them. Two years Edward comes back, but he's not alone. AH
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first fan fiction. Please bear with me. Please. Let me know if you like it, or don't like it. I'll accept positive AND negative reviews.

_Summary: 15 year old Bella and 17 year old Edward had been the perfect and true to each other. On the night before Edward leaves for college, they lose their virginity to each other. Nine moths later, Alexis Rose Cullen joined them. After two years of being at college, Edward wants to come home, but he isn't alone, and be doesn't know about Alexis. AH OOC._

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**BPOV: **

"Lexx, wakey uppies!" I said to my sleeping daughter. She was now 2 years old, and I'm only 17 years old. Most people think of me as a slut, and think I don't know who Alexis's father is, but I do know. The first and only person that I have ever had sex with. Edward Cullen.

It was the night before he left for college to pursue his dreams of becoming a doctor. We had always promised each other thatwe would be each others first, and we were. We had dated for about 2 years, and finally decided that the night before he left would be perfect, and if we didn't then we would have to wait about four more years. It was perfect in every way, or at least as perfect as it can get for your first time having sex. That next day Edward left for Dartmouth, and about two weeks later, I was late on my period. That could mean only one thing. I was pregnant. And it was Edward's. But Edward was not here. I remember the day I found out, I was like a walking waterfall, and luckily Alice and Rosalie were there to help me get the pregnancy tests and were able to comfort me.

_Flashback: _

_I had just got off the phone with Alice, she was going to the store to get me pregnancy test with Rose. They should be here shortly. What am I gonna do. I'm only 15! I cant have a baby at 15! _

_I slowly put my hand on my stomach and realized I possibly had a baby in there. There was no way I could abort it. That was just too terrible. I though about adoption, but I don't know if I could carry the baby for nine months, feel the first kick, be at the first ultra sound, and then just to give her up. _

_Oh my gosh. _

_I just called my baby a "her", there was no way I could giver her up know. _

_Look at me, I don't even know if I'm pregnant and I'm already planning if I would keep it or not. _

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"_Bella, I just want to let you know that if you are pregnant I will be with you, and so will Rose. Edward might not be here, but his family is here, and we will help you. Emmett and Jasper might just want to beat up Edward, but you know they still will help. Charlie will too." Alice told me while holding my hands. Oh god. Charlie. I didn't even think about him. And my brothers. Ohhh. dammn. _

"_Bella, its time." Rose told, getting up to look at the five pregnancy test we had lined up on the bathroom sink. _

"_You guys look at them, and you tell me my fate," I told them. They nodded to me, and looked at the tests, while I just held my breath. _

"_There positive" Rose declared. I just let out my breath and started to cry. They both rushed over to me and started to comfort me. _

"_Shhh, Bella, shhhh, its okay, were all here for you, were not gonna leave you. This is our niece or nephew your stomach. We would never leave you to do this on your own. _

_I just nodded my head, and continued to cry. I soon realized they were crying along with me. Then I heard my bedroom door open, which meant it was either one or both of my brothers, or my dad. _

_Please be my brothers, I don't think I can deal with my dad right now. _

_Luck was with me this time._

"_Bellsieee, where are yo--- what's wrong?" Emmett said to no one in particular. " Rosie, what's wrong?" she just pointed to the bathroom and I heard both of my brothers go in to the bathroom, and suddenly gasp._

_They rushed out and started shooting questions to us. _

"_SHUT UP!" Alice screamed at Jasper, her boyfriend/my brother, and Emmett. _

_It suddenly got quite and all we could hear were my now soft sobs. _

"_Who did this to you Bells?" Emmet asked me, kneeling down in front of me. _

"_The only person who I have had sex with, Emmett. Edward." I said still crying softly. _

"_Bells, your only 15, how are you going to take care of a baby when your only a child yourself?" Jasper asked me, looking worried. _

_I just shrugged, not knowing what to say, though I had already made my decision before I even knew I was pregnant. _

"_Are you going to keep it?" Rosalie asked me. _

_I just nodded my head, and I think they realized I wasn't going to respond with words. _

" _When are you going to tell dad?" Emmett asked me, " Actually when are you going to tell Edward?" _

"_I am not going to tell Edward until he comes back, I don't want him to drop out of school for my stupid mistake, he deserves to chase after his dreams," I told all of them, and I meant every word. Alice looked as if she wanted to say something but she held it in. " Alice, I know you think this is wrong, but its my decision, please go with my decision," she nodded at me with her head down. " I just want to ask of you guys for one thing." I told them._

_They all nodded their heads._

"_Please come with me to tell my dad and tell your parents, I don't think I can do it by myself, Edward would be going with me, but since he is not, please help me tell them," I asked, no begged, them. Of course being the great friends and sibling they are, they agreed. _

_I put my hand on my stomach, "Hello baby, its mommy, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," _

_End Flashback_

"Lexx, come on, get up so we can go to Nana and Papa's" I told her knowing she would get up quickly. I was right, she quickly sprang out of bed, and into my arms.

"Were goin to Nana and Papa's?" she asked excited.

"Of course were going to Nana and Papa's house, we always do when I take you to Nana so I can go to school," I told her smiling. Right when I was going to tell her go wake up Grandpa Charlie, the phone started ringing. I got up with Alexis in my arms and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I said in to the phone.

"Bella. Do not bring Lexx to my house today, ask Charlie to take care of her today while we're at school," Alice said into the phone, sounding serious.

"Why, Alice, please tell me you didn't get me a present or something and that's why I can't go to your house," I said annoyed into the phone, because she was wasting my time.

"No I assure you, I didn't get you something, yet, but that's besides the point. Edward's here, he dropped out of college, and he wanted to come home, he's here right now," she said into the phone, some parts in a whisper so no one could hear her, except probably Rose.

"That's great Alice! Now I can finally tell him! If he dropped out then that means he wont go back, and me, him, and Lexi can be a real family."

"No Bella you don't understand," she said now sounding farther away, she probably put me on speaker so Rose could hear too, "He's not alone. He has a girlfriend, a really slutty girlfriend if I may say so myself, he told me and Rose 'She's the One'."

I dropped the phone, it landing on the floor, with Alice and Rose yelling for me to pick the phone back up. But I couldn't.

Edward was back.

Edward wasn't alone.

Edward was back and he came back with a girlfriend.

* * *

Sooo, how'd I do?

Good ?

Bad?

Please let me know, even if it doesn't get a good response I probably will still add chapters because I love to write. Anyways, let me know [ :

In case of any confusion here are the ages:

Bella: 17  
Alexis: 2  
Edward: 19  
Alice: 17  
Rosalie: 18  
Emmett: 19  
Jasper: 18  
Charlie: 45  
Esme: 42  
Carlisle: 44

And here is the family pairings:

Bella-Emmett-Jasper-Charlie--Swans

Edward-Alice-Rosalie-Esme-Carlisle--Cullens

Alexis-Bella-Edward

Alexis=Cullen

Anymore questions? just PM me or ask in a review and I'll get back to you [:

33 Sabrina


	2. Chapter 2

Alrightty, I got some story alerts and to thank you all, here is another chapter, [ :

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**BPOV: **

I'm guessing Alexis was crying because next thing I knew Charlie was running down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Bella, what happened?" Charlie asked me.

I couldn't even respond, and he heard Alice and Rose yelling from the phone. I couldn't hear what Alice and Rose were saying, but by the looks on Charlie's face, they were telling him everything that they told me. His face changed so many emotions from anger to sadness as he looked at Alexis, then back to anger to even some embarrassment. Embarrassment? Embarrassment for me?

After talking with for a little while longer he hung up the phone and waited for me to come out of my shock before he handing me Alexis.

"Alice, Rose and I think it would be best for you to stay home today and take care of Alexis. It would be better so that way you don't drive in the state that you are in. I don't want you in an accident," Charlie told me. Of course he wouldn't want me in an accident, he is the chief of police. I just nodded my head at him, still in somewhat of a shock. He reached out to hug me and I welcomed it. "I know you expected him to come back and only want you, but Bells, he was at college. He was going to find somebody. Maybe you should just focus all of your time on Lexx and not think about Edward, or boys in general."

I guess I could do that. But would I tell Edward? If he ever saw Alexis he would immediately recognize the resemblance. She had his emerald like green eyes and all of his face features. She only inherited my brown curly hair.

"Maybe even Alice and Rose can skip school to stay with you during this hard time," I couldn't believe my dad, chief of police just offered for my two best friends to skip school to be with me during my hard times.

All I could do was nod. "Alright, I'll call them right now," I told me dad. I went to make Alexis's breakfast which today consisted of applesauce and baby oatmeal, hopefully she would like it. A I was feeding her I decided to call Rose and Alice before they left to school. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 7:32 so hopefully I would catch them. I picked up my phone and decided to call Alice first because Rose was probably getting ready and would more than likely not answer her phone, or she was at Emmett's apartment.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"Hey Alice"

"Oh. Bella, sorry but I told Charlie, I hope you don't mind…"

"Umm, no, I don't actually, but hey Charlie said if you wanted to skip school and come over here to hang out with me and Lexx. Rose too."

"Are you serious? Charlie said that? I cannot believe it. Of course I'll go to your house, I need to comfort my friend! Ill have to tell Rose, she's getting ready for school."

I could hear Alice telling Rose to hurry up because they were going to come to my house. Then it sounded like the phone was being passed around. Soon enough Esme was on the phone.

"Listen dear, I am very sorry. He came back, I didn't think he would. Are you going to school today?" Esme asked me worried.

"Hi Esme, ummm, no I'm not going to school today. Umm, can Alice and Rosalie stay with me and Lexx today? Charlie was the one who suggested it," I told her.

"Oh of course dear, they need to be with you, and you need them. Tomorrow you can bring me Alexis so you can go to school. I'm pretty sure Edward won't notice the resemblance. He is so oblivious, he won't notice a thing. He isn't staying at the hose anyways, he's staying at a hotel."

"Alright Esme, I will. An you just tell Alice I will see her here? I need to feed Alexis."

"Oh of course dear, make sure you pay good attention to that baby of yours and don't get frustrated, just breathe it out, you don't want to end up like you did when you first had her. Take care Bells, I love you."

"I will Esme. I love you too, just like a mother. Thank you again," with that I hung up and continued feeding Lexx.

"Mammaa," Lexx said while trying to get my nose. I just let her and kissed her hand.

"I love you Lexx."

"Lubb youuu mama," she told me and I got a little teary eyed. She saw my eyes and instantly got sad. My little girl may only be two, bur she was way smarter than most two year olds and even some three year olds. She definitely got that from her daddy. I'm definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Mama noo cry," Lexx declared. I just nodded my head not trusting my voice. I had to remember what Esme had said. I remember perfectly how I was

_Flashback:_

"_SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted at the helpless little girl, crying her eyes out on my bed. "Why can't you just shut up!? SHUT UP!!" I yelled dropping down to the side of_ _my bed with my hands over my ears. I started humming trying to drown the cries out and started rocking myself. Next thing I knew Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose burst through my door. _

"_Bella what is going on!?" Emmett asked screaming because Alexis was so loud! _

"_Shut her up, kill her, I don't care! Just SHUT. HER. UP.!" I yelled tears starting to pour down my face. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Emmett giving Rose a look as if to take Alexis to calm her down. She took her out of my room and slowly the sound of her cries decreased, but mine just picked up._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked kneeling down besides me on one side and Alice on the other comforting me. I could see Emmett on the phone with someone. Idiot, I though, I'm breaking down in sobs, and your own the phone!? I could see Jasper and Alice's mouths movie as if they were talking to me, of course they were but all I could hear was Alexis's blood-shrieking screams, crying. I could read their lips saying that I was unresponsive and then I saw Emmett get off the phone and rush to me._

"_Alright, I called Carlisle," smart cookie, he's actually not that dumb, "He's at the hospital and he said to take her." He then grabbed me and picked me up and took me downstairs._

"_Rosie, you and Alice stay here with Lexx, while I and Jasper take her to your dad. Alright?"_

"_Yeaa, just go!" Rose yelled at Emmett sensing my discomfort with Lexi's crying._

"_Alright Bells, lets go." Emmett said throwing me in the passenger side of his jeep._

* * *

_30 Minutes Later_

_Carlisle had met us at the emergency room entrance and tried to get my attention and get me to respond. They had ran a bunch of tests and finally Carlisle stepped into my room, Esme and Charlie right behind him. They rushed to my side, started comforting me and asking my brothers questions. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone's eyes flew to him. _

"_So we ran tests and we know what is wrong. Bella you're suffering from post-partum depression. This is really common since you are only a 15 year old mother. From now on your are never to be left alone with Alexis until you are capable of feeling worth and not breaking down. Again since you are young, this will stay with you throughout your life, but it will not always come out. It will only sometimes be triggered._

_End Flashback_

"Alright Lexx, no more!" I said to her as I gave her the last of her breakfast_. _

"No more?" she asked shrugging her shoulders as she asked.

"No more," I confirmed kissing her nose.

As I looked at her I realized I needed to tell Edward, whether he had a girlfriend, fiancé, or was married. He needed to know this was his daughter, and she deserved to know her father. It was up to him whether he wanted to be in her life or not.

I picked Lexx up and went to change her diaper

"If only he knew how much I did for him and sacrificed for you_,_" I told her while kissing her forehead.

* * *

Alrightty! How'd I do? Let me know!

I know I only have two chapters out, but if you want something special in any of the chapters let me know.

I don't know if I wrote correctly about postpartum depression, feel free tp correct me [ :

_Love,_

_Sabrina _


	3. Chapter 3

Soo, here's the next chapter, I'm home for four days this weekend because I get Friday and Monday off for President's Day, so I might write more after this,

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight **

**APOV:**

We had just got out of the car and were walking into The Swan's house when Rose and I heard Bella.

"If only he knew how much I did for him and sacrificed for you," she told Lexi while kissing her forehead

I looked towards Rose to see if she had heard Bella, and she did because she got teary eyed.

How could Edward be such an idiot and give up Bella, the most perfect girl for him, and his amazing little daughter. Lexx deserves to know her father, but if Edward doesn't bring his head out of his butt then he's gonna lose one heck of a little girl! If he doesn't want to accept that Lexx is his daughter, he better watch out for Rose and I, even though he is our older brother, we are very capable of being his worst nightmare.

We walked in acting as if we did not hear Bella, I'm pretty sure she did not want us to hear her.

"Bella! Where are you?" I called out her.

"I'm in the living room, I'm just changing Lexx, she just finished her breakfast, didn't you Lexx?" she told me and Lexx. Lexx just giggled and nodded her head. That little girl was so smart, I'm sure she would be just as smart as Edward is.

"So what are we going to today?" Rose asked Bella.

"Hmmm, I don't know, we could go out or just stayed at the house, it's up to you guys," she told us, still changing Lexx into a new outfit.

"Ooo! I know! Lets go to the mall! We could get you and Lexx new clothes, and might as well get us new clothes too!" I told Bella, with so much excitement, she should have known I would suggest the mall.

"No Alice, I don't have enough money for us to get new clothes, maybe enough for Lexx," she said while thinking, probably calculating how much money she had.

"Nonsense Bella, we have more than enough money for both you and Lexx and for me and Alice, don't worry about money just come and don't worry about the money, Alright?" Rose told her with so much conviction.

Bella looked as if she wanted to say no, but Rose gave her this look and she automatically accepted.

"Alright, I'll call Esme and let her know where we're going while you go get ready, just leave Lexx her with us" I told Bella, already taking out my phone to call Esme.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Once she left, I called Esme and let her know our plans, she was excited about Bella getting out of the house, but she just said to look out for Edward, because who knows where that boy is.

**EPOV:**

"Tanya hurry up! I have errands to run and if want to come with me and go to the mall after we can,"

"Alright baby, I'm coming, just one second, I need to make myself look good for you!" she yelled for the bedroom of the hotel. Why couldn't we just stay with my mother? Free rooms and free food, but oh well. My Tanya wanted to stay at a hotel to get alone time, so being the wimp I am, I gave her want she wanted.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready! Let's go," Tanya told me.

She went ahead in front of me and headed towards the elevators, that was when I really got a good look at her, and what she was wearing. She was wearing the shortest skirt I have ever seen, I hadn't even seen one this small in high school. She had boots that came up to her calfs and had two tank tops on, layering them, with a leather jacket on top. If I didn't know her, or better yet going out with her, I would have thought she was a hooker or a stripper. I had to run to catch up to her, not that I would have minded if some other man were to pick her and up and keep her, he would actually be doing me a favor.

We got down to the lobby and waited for the valet to get our car and I was telling Tanya what I had to do today. She was smiling the whole time but I knew internally she was rolling her eyes at everything that I had to do. Then when I finally got to talking about the mall her eyes finally showed that she was actually listening to what I was talking about. We got the car and I went off to complete my errands, I had to go the bank and to bank loans that I had taken out here. Once I was done with that we were off to the mall.

"Eddie, what are you going to buy me today?" Tanya asked me.

"I don't know Tanya, not too much though… not that you'll listen to me anyways," I muttered the last part.

"Awww, Eddie! Your no fun! You have the money, why not just use it?"

"Because we need to find a place to stay, I don't want to live in a hotel for the rest of my life!"

"Oh whatever," she said, rolling her eyes.

_Deep breaths Edward, deep breaths Edward. _

We finally arrived at the mall, and Tanya jumped out of the car and told me to hurry up. I got out of the car and locked it. I grabbed Tanya's hand and held it as we walked. I saw a yellow Porsche that looked exactly like Alice's, and I'm pretty sure Alice is the only person in Forks, Washington who has a yellow Porsche. Wait, it can't be Alice's, Alice doesn't have a kid, so why would hers have a car seat…? Hmm, must not be hers.

We stepped into the first store and stop behind Tanya and wrapped my arms around her waist as she shopped. She might be a bitch at times, but I love her to death. I started kissing her neck and she just giggled. This shopping trip might actually be fun…

**BPOV:**

We had been shopping for about an hour already, and Lexx already had enough outfits and shoes to last her a lifetime. Alice and Rose had lots of

bags too, and I had a couple, but I had a feeling that I would have much more before we left, Alice and Rosalie would insist on it.

We just stepped into another store when Lexx decided to run off and run fast. I trailed behind her still seeing her, but letting her run off her energy. She would need too, that way she would take a nap when we got home. I couldn't see where the girls were, but all I knew was that they were probably looking for clothes for me. I kept following Lexx, but then I heard a giggle, and you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat, so I looked up from Lexx and did not expect what I saw.

Edward.

Edward with his girlfriend, being lovey dovey. That person not being me.

I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach. Then I felt Rose come up to my side and tried to get my attention, but I couldn't get my eyes off of what I was seeing. Rose kept trying to get my attention when she finally she looked up and saw what I was looking at. She gasped and Edward heard her and turned around quickly.

I locked eyes with those emerald green eyes, the eyes of my forever, and lost it.

* * *

Alright. Did you like it?

Let me know if I'm dragging it out, or anything.

REVIEW! : D

_Love,_

_Sabrina _


	4. Chapter 4

Okkk, here's the next chapter, after this don't expect updates everyday like know, but I'll try my best!

Warning: some foul language, just a caution [:

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight **

**BPOV: **

"How the fuck could you just leave and not even think about me!? Did I not mean anything to you!? Did you just think of our last night together as any other day because you would meet somebody new and wouldn't even remember me!? Did you not realize that I _gave _my virginity to you because I _loved_ you. Obviously not." I fired at him, and I couldn't even stop. Luckily Rosalie was with Lexx and didn't have to see this---wait, no, I'm gonna show Edward what he did to me. _Maybe later._

"Bella?" he had the nerve to ask me.

"Ohh! don't act as if you don't know me! You know exactly who I am!"

"I never said that, did I!?"

"No! you didn't because you were too busy sucking faces with this slut over here!" I said while pointing my head to his _girlfriend_.

"You know what Bella, shut the fuck up! Yea when I left I said I would come back to you and never forget you, but how your acting right now just makes me realize what a bitch you are. I'm glad I met my baby over here, Tanya." he said while putting his arm over her shoulder and kissing her temple. Tanya, I guess her name was, just smirked evilly at me.

"Edward, why are you being such an ass?" Alice asked looking pained that her brother was doing this right before her very eyes, "Do you know how much she has gone through while you were away at college, probably fucking very girl in sight?"

"No Alice, because she was probably the same fucking way!" he spat towards us.

"Do you wanna bet Edward?" Alice told him quirking her eyebrow towards him

"Oh yea Alice, I do." Edward said with so much confirmation in his voice.

Alice was lost in thought, probably figuring out a way to tell Edward about Lexx. Lexx had other ideas though.

"Mamma! Mamma! Where arrr youuu?!" I heard Lexx say, not too far behind me. Then I felt a little tug at the bottom of my pants. I looked down and saw Lexx smiling up at me. I bent down and picked her up and kissed her check, closing my eyes.

"M-M-Mamma? Bella you have a kid?" Edward said confused. "I knew you were screwing around, I told you so! So were even! You screwed around and so did I!" Edward said, suddenly angry.

"No Edward! I didn't screw around! I stayed faithful to 'the love of my life'" I said put air quotes around 'the love of my life'.

"How could you have stayed faithful if you have a daughter about 3 yea---holy shit." Edward said with realization hitting his face.

"Yeah Edward, she's 3 years old and her name is Alexis, Alexis Rose…Cullen." I said tears forming in my eyes but I blinked then back. I had to stand tall and show Edward I was not scared.

"C-C-Cullen? She's my kid?"

"Obviously Edward! Where the fuck have you been? Didn't you notice her bright green eyes, her nose is definitely a Cullen nose and she has your crooked grin," Rosalie said trying _very_ hard not go off on her brother.

Edward just stood there speechless.

I couldn't take his quiet self any longer, I had to get away.

"Alright, you know what, forget it Edward, me and Lexx have done perfectly fine without you for 3 years. We don't need you now." I said, the tears coming back. I started getting ready to leave the store when Lexx surprised us all.

"Daddy!" she said with so much excitement, and satisfaction that she _finally_ found her Daddy.

"Yeaa, Lexx, he's your Daddy," Alice told her trying to sound calm, but was failing.

"Come on Lexx, lets go, you need your nap," I told her, trying to sound happy for her sake.

"Bye-bye Daddyyy!" she said laughing and waving her hand towards Edward.

This was not how I pictured telling Edward about Lexx.

**EPOV:**

Alexis.

Alexis Rose.

Alexis Rose Cullen.

What a beautiful name, and to fit a beautiful little girl, who is my daughter.

She was only 3 years old and already knew who I was.

She seemed so smart. And I wasn't there to teach her her first words , experience her first word, watch her take he first step, I wasn't even there to experience her birth.

Why didn't Bella tell me!? She could have told me, or why didn't my sisters or family tell me?

**BPOV:**

When we got home I took Lexx out of the car and rushed into the house with Alice and Rose following close behind me.

"I called Esme, she should be here soon," Alice informed me. I just nodded my head and got Lexx a bottle to get her to sleep, or for her nap.

"Come here Lexx, time for your nap."

"Mammaa! Where daddy?" Lexx asked me. I just look up at Rose and Alice and they smiled at me sympathetically. I didn't know what to say.

"Um, Lexx, Daddy went home…to…sleep! Like you should be doing, I smiled at her. She just nodded and yawned. I picked her up and laid her in my lap and put the bottle in her mouth.

She was almost asleep when the doorbell rang. _Please do not wake her up, she had a long day!_ I just looked towards Rose and silently asked her to get the door, she just nodded her head and went to answer the door

"Its probably just Esme, she said she would be here soon," Alice said not looking up from her phone, probably texting Jasper.

"Edward get away, she doesn't want to see you…she's asleep…don't you dare go in there…" I heard Rose say. Then I saw Edward burst through the hallway.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

* * *

Ok. So let me know how that chapter was!

Not the best, but ok I guess [ :

I don't know when I'm gonna be able to update again, I'm updating quickly right now because my mom is out of town, and as of right now she doesn't know I write for Fan Fiction, [ :

REVIEW!

_Love,_

_Sabrina _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight **

**BPOV: **

"Bella, I'm sorry!" I heard Edward say.

What the hell! Just a second ago he was telling me I was unfaithful and screwing around, and now he's saying 'I'm sorry!?' No.

"No Edward. You're not sorry. You would not be sorry. You won't ever be truly sorry. How CAN you be sorry when you just talked shit to my face?"

He was speechless, good he better be.

"Bella you have to understand that I was completely shocked. How would you feel if you were just told that you have a kid, have had a kid for almost 3 years!?"

"Don't you dare yell at me Edward! You have no right to. Now, my daughter is asleep and you will lower your voice so she can sleep. Move Edward I need to put her to bed." I said starting to get up so I could get Lexx to her room for her nap. I got to her room and laid her down, kissing her cheek. I walked out of room but not without the baby monitor in my hand.

"---come back Edward, she was just getting better and then you had to come back," I heard Alice telling Edward as I walked back into the living room. As I walked in I realized Esme was now sitting there as well. She got up and walked over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"I'm doing fine, Esme," I told her, slightly smiling at her as to confirm I was fine. She nodded at me and then proceeded to sit me down where she had been. I only saw Edward and not his whore of a girlfriend, I wondered where she was.

"Now, Edward, why don't you tell me what damage you have already caused?" Esme started.

"Mom. I didn't do anything! All I saw was Bella with a little girl and I didn't think anything of it! Then the kid called her Mommy. What would you do if you came back and a girl you were once with had a kid?" Edward said, to his defence.

I could only flinch as he said "kid" with so much disgust. And to top it off he didn't even say a girl 'I once loved' or anything like that. He just said a girl I was once with, which hit me hard and straight to the heart.

"Edward, if only you knew so much," Alice said to him, pleading with him.

"No Alice. He can think what he wants. He has fucked up his life, and Bella's. He needs to learn on his own," Rose said. She was pissed. You never mess with a pissed Rosalie.

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie!? How did I fuck up my life and Bella's!?" Edward yelled, probably loud enough to wake Lexx.

"Only time will tell Edward," Rose said, surprisingly calm.

Before I knew it Lexx started crying, thanks to Edward. I got up from where I was sitting and glared as I passed Edward. They were still talking by the time I reached Lexx.

"Hello baby girl, what happened?" Lexx just looked at me with a tear strained face. "Did you wake from the loud noises?" Alexis just nodded at me and put her hands up from me to get her. I reached down to pick her up and she laid her head down on the crook of my neck. I started swaying back and forth, rubbing her back, hoping to get her back to her nap. "I love you Lexx, never forget that."

The door to Lexx's room creaked open, and I looked up with tears in my eyes. There stood Edward, eyes looking down towards the ground. I wonder how he got passed everyone, especially Rose. He finally looked up and noticed my teary eyes, then looked down at Lexx in my arms. He breathed in a big breath and let it out slowly. He gradually walked forward step by step, I'm guessing he was waiting for me to back away or run away. I just looked at him as he walked forward. I could feel Alexis already asleep again on my shoulder.

Before I knew it he was right in front of me, breathing heavily. His lips brushed against my forehead, cheeks and my lips. Alexis started to fuss but with a little shushing she fell back to sleep again.

Edward went back to putting his lips over my face. He placed soft kisses on both sides of my cheeks and then on my forehead. I was completely confused, why was he kissing me? He didn't love me, he certainly didn't want me... Why was he even here? But I couldn't make myself pull away, no matter how hard I tried or how much I wanted to. Edward was kissing me. His smell intoxicated my head, that scent I used to live for. And his lips were soft against my skin, those lips that I hadn't felt for months, years...

Lips that had been over every girl in campus probably, I remembered angrily, but before I could say something, Edward spoke again, "I am so sorry Bella. You do not know how sorry I am." he told me, emotion deep in his voice.

**APOV: **

"I am so sorry Bella. You do not know how sorry I am." Edward told Bella.

Rosalie, Esme and myself probably looked pathetic huddled around a baby monitor, but the rest of our lives was going to be decided right now, and thank god for the baby monitor!

"I am too Edward," Bella said. We all gasped and looked at each other. "If you thought I was going to welcome you with open arms then you thought wrong. I did at first," she said and I heard something creak, she must be sitting on Alexis's rocking chair, "I was waiting for you to come back from college, and I was going to tell you about Alexis, we were going to talk about our future, and we would live happily ever after," Bella said, chuckling at the end.

"Bella, I did--," Edward started to say before Bella cut him off.

"Edward. Tell me right now. When you came back were you going to come running to me? Tell me the truth, and I'm a mother now, so I can tell if you're lying."

"Bella," Edward said, sighing, "I-I really don't know if I would have come back to you. I might sound like an ass, but you said to tell you the truth. But...If you would have told me about your kid that is supposedly mine, maybe I would have came back. But you were selfish and kept that information to yourself. Is she even really mine Bella?"

"Oh hell to the fucking no. he does no talk to Bella like that," Rose said, starting to get mad.

"Rosalie, calm down. We shouldn't even be listening in to their private conversation," Esme said.

"Shhhh!" I shushed them.

"Really Edward!? I'm being selfish!? If only you knew. Everyone begged me to tell you, but I decided against it. I thought I would be a nice girlfriend and let you have the best experience at college as you possibly could, without worry of a child back home, or other responsibilities here." Bella said, and by the tone of her voice, she was infuriated.

"How would keeping from me that I have a child be for my benefit?"

"I'm sorry Edward if my choices aren't good enough for you, but that was my choice and I guess you will never see my perspective of this situation."

"No Bella. Tell me right now. Why did you do it?"

"I already told you Edward! I didn't want you to worry, so I thought I would be the best girlfriend anyone could have and try to hold all the responsibilities in a relationship, but I guess not," Bella said, her voice faltering

"God dammit Edward don't make her cry," I whispered.

"I-I-I- was just trying to do a good thing for once in my life. I failed my family by getting pregnant at a young age, and so I thought I could show some responsibilities for my actions, but I'm in trouble for that too," Bella said, and her voice sounded like she was crying. "Now if you'll excuse me Edward."

Before we knew it Bella was in the living room where we were on the ground, with the baby monitor in the middle. She just lightly giggled at us for our immaturity and went into the bathroom to compose herself.

We just all looked at each other.

"Alright you and Rosalie go help Bella and make sure she doesn't do anything to harm herself, and please remember she is only 17 years old. We all sometimes forget about that because she is so mature for her age, but if she needs to cry just let her cry, just comfort her," Esme told us.

"Are you going to take care of Edward?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and try to knock some sense into him."

"Okay, Rose lets go," I said and we were off to find Bella.

We found Bella bent down, balancing on the tip of her toes with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands on the bathroom floor. She has tissues in her hands and was trying not to cry, but it wasn't working. I went over to her and went down in the same position but instead I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned my head against hers. Rose just sat down, her legs in front of her and leaned against the tub.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Rose started off.

"I-I'm doing fine." Bella said, her voice shaking.

"Bella, you're not fine. We all know you're not fine, so don't try to hide it. Just talk to us," I said to Bella as I rubbed her back. She took a deep breath and divulged into her feelings, and she went deep down.

* * *

I know, I know, I took forever to put this up, but I'm in my last few weeks of 8th grade and I need to keep my GPA high, and my mom doesn't know that I write for fanfiction, so haha yeaa.  
Anyways, Thank you sooo much to my beta TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen for bearing with me, haha,  
Don't forget to review!

_Love,  
Sabrina _


End file.
